The Resistance (event)
The Resistance is a special event that was live in Call of Duty: WWII from January 23rd, 2018 to February 27th, 2018.https://www.callofduty.com/au/en/wwii/resistance-event With Winter Siege, several new items and features were released, including 6 new weapons, temporary decorations in the Headquarters, a new Division with two new Basic Trainings, the return of the gamemodes Prop Hunthttps://www.callofduty.com/wwii/landing/prop-hunt-guide, Demolition and Gun Game, and the return of Carver Butcher as the Quartermaster for the duration of the event. Additions Resistance Division, Saboteur and Shifty The Resistance event released a new division, called the Resistance Division, as the sixth available division in the game. The division focuses primarily on pistols and insurgency operations, equipping players with a Tactical Knife, a toggled ability to scramble nearby enemy minimaps, an extra attachment on pistols and the ability to detect nearby enemies in relation to the player. Also released with the Resistance division were two basic trainings, Saboteur and Shifty. Saboteur, unlocked by default for all players, grants a shorter fuse time on all lethal grenades, as well as granting two lethals per life. Shifty, unlocked by prestiging the Resistance division, grants the player another attachment on their pistol, ammo regeneration for their pistol and the ability to have pistol magazines instantly refill when switching to a sidearm. Resistance Division icon WWII.png|Resistance division emblem Saboteur WWII.png|Saboteur basic training Shifty WWII.png|Shifty basic training Volkssturmgewehr, Orso, 9mm SAP, Reichsrevolver, Enfield No. 2 and Combat Knife Released with the update arrived three ranged weapons and one melee weapon. The ranged weapons include the Orso submachine gun, the Volkssturmgewehr rifle, and the 9mm SAP pistol, whilst the melee weapon is the Combat Knife. Players are able to earn these weapons via completing specific challenges or opening a variant in a supply drop. Opening a variant in a supply drop does not grant the player the base weapon, however they are free to use the variant they have obtained. The only exception to this is the base variant of the 9mm SAP, which is unlocked by prestiging the Resistance Division once. On February 13th, 2018, a second update was released for The Resistance event which brought two new ranged weapons, the Enfield No. 2 and Reichsrevolver pistols.https://charlieintel.com/2018/02/13/patch-update-1-10-call-duty-wwii-now-live/ Orso_Promo_WWII.PNG|Promo of the Orso - Liberator variant. Volkssturmgewehr_Promo_WWII.PNG|Promo of the Volkssturmgewehr - Resistor variant. CombatKnife_Promo_WWII.PNG|Promo of the Combat Knife - Salvation variant. Prop Hunt, Demolition, Resistance Gun Game and Bomb Moshpit Also arriving with The Resistance were the launches of the gamemodes Prop Hunt and Demolition, as well as the return of the mode Gun Game as Resistance Gun Game. Each mode was fitted with specific orders to earn Resistance supply drops. Prop Hunt was available to play from January 23rd, 2018 to January 29th, 2018 and from February 20th, 2018 to February 27th, 2018. Demolition was available to play from February 6th, 2018 to February 12th, 2018 and from February 20th, 2018 to February 27th, 2018, coupled with Search and Destroy in the playlist Bomb Moshpit. Resistance Gun Game was available to play from February 13th, 2018 to February 20th, 2018. Prop Hunt Icon WWII.png|Prop Hunt playlist icon Demolition icon WWII.png|Demolition playlist icon Resistance Gun Game Icon WWII.png|Resistance Gun Game playlist icon Headquarters Aesthetics and Features During the event, the Headquarters was changed to a theme centered around the . The flags of the French Resistance, Polish Resistance, Italian Resistance, Czechoslovakian Resistance and Danish Resistance were flown around the Headquarters. The Soviet Resistance is also featured as a uniform for the Infantry Division. The , and the respective Helmets of the resistance movements were scattered around the Headquarters, as well as featuring as Emblems, on event themed Weapon Variants, found painted on walls in the Headquarters or featured as symbols on orders and supply drop icons. Also tagged on surfaces in the Headquarters were various phrases in the respective resistance languages, the Czechoslovakian and French flags, and other various graffiti. and a are seen in the courtyard, vandalised with graffiti and flags. Captain Carver Butcher was also present for the event, replacing Corporal Green once again. During the Resistance event, an easter egg was present in the Headquarters, requiring the player to "listen" to a transmission and activate ten beeping radios ten seconds apart. Successful completion of this easter egg will cause a plane to fly over the Headquarters and drop copious amounts of leaflets of the individual resistance movements, similar to throwing a grenade inside the tires of the Firing Range. Resistance Daily Order Icon WWII.png|The Daily Order icon during the event Resistance Weekly Order Icon WWII.png|The Weekly Order icon during the event Resistance Special Order Icon WWII.png|The Special Order icon during the event Resistance Contract Icon WWII.png|The Contract icon during the event Resistance Graffiti 1 WWII.png|Some of the Graffiti plastered around the Headquarters during the event Resistance Graffiti 2 WWII.png|Some of the Graffiti plastered around the Headquarters during the event Resistance Graffiti 3 WWII.png|Some of the Graffiti plastered around the Headquarters during the event Resistance Graffiti 4 WWII.png|Some of the Graffiti plastered around the Headquarters during the event Resistance Supply Drops For a limited time, Resistance Supply Drops were available to the player, able to be earnt by specific Orders, after games or through purchases. Resistance Bribes were also added through specified orders, granting players three duplicate protected Resistance items. One free Resistance Supply Drop was given to the player for free per week via the Mail, for a maximum of five for the entire duration of the event. Inside Resistance Supply Drops were two items from the normal collection pool, and one item from the Resistance collection pool. The Resistance supply drops are the only method of obtaining The Resistance exclusive items available to the player during the event. Resistance Collections The release of The Resistance was also accompanied with new supply drop content available through drops or collections. An item found in a supply drop that is from the Resistance collections are noted with the Resistance division logo and a dark red tone on the back of the card. Common Resistance Supply Drop Card WWII.png|Common Resistance supply drop card Rare Resistance Supply Drop Card WWII.png|Rare Resistance supply drop card Legendary Resistance Supply Drop Card WWII.png|Legendary Resistance supply drop card Epic Resistance Supply Drop Card WWII.png|Epic Resistance supply drop card Heroic Resistance Supply Drop Card WWII.png|Heroic Resistance supply drop card Gallery Note: Weeks 1 and 3 of the calendar were switched in the actual event. TheResistance Week1 Calendar WWII.png|Week 1 of The Resistance TheResistance Week2 Calendar WWII.png|Week 2 of The Resistance TheResistance Week3 Calendar WWII.png|Week 3 of The Resistance TheResistance Week4 Calendar WWII.png|Week 4 of The Resistance TheResistance Week5 Calendar WWII.png|Week 5 of The Resistance Video Official Call of Duty® WWII – The Resistance Event Trailer Trivia *The French flag, the Cross of Lorraine and the French phrases "Vive Les F.F.I." ("Long live the F.F.I."), "Forces Françaises de l'intérieur" (" "), "la victoire sera nôtre" ("The victory will be ours") and "Nous sommes les Libérateurs" ("We are the liberators") can be seen painted on walls during the event. *The Czechoslovakian flag and the Czech phrases "Smrt Nacistickým vrahům" ("Death to Nazi killers"), "Pravda Vítězí!!" ("Truth Wins!!"), "Za Naše Padlé" ("For our fallen"), "Smrt Nacistickým okupantům" ("Death to Nazi occupiers") and "ČSR" (acronym for "Česko-Slovenská republika", the name of the Czechoslovak Republic) can be seen painted on walls during the event. References Category:Call of Duty: WWII Seasonal Events